A trembling Romance
by TikeDancemovess
Summary: Tina Cohen-Chang is attending her first year at NYU college, and she meets ang, her dance teacher. He is constantly on her back, shouting on her to improve her dance. She can't help but find him attractive. Things pace pretty fast after that, and they need to face reality, before reality faces them. Mostly Tike. Tinchel, Blatina Tartie friendship. Also a little Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Not sure if you remember me since I have taken a break from here a few months. But I really miss writing fanfics, so I'll try to write as often as I can, but right now I have loads of homework, tests, essays etc. so I don't have that much time left.**

**Please observe that pretty much that happened in Glee during High school happened in this story, altough Mike wasn't apart of it.**

**So here you go, an brand new Tike story! :D**

**XxXxX**

It was a suprisingly cold day in October, and I was walking towards the head building. I was wearing a pink dress, inspired by the 60's. It was my favourite dress, so I'd like to think about it as a piece of lucky clothing, I could really need it today. It was the first day at college, I was in a brand new town and I had no idea who my classmates would be.

I stepped into the big building and already felt a little anxious because of the big crowd. I pushed myself forward and got a few backs in my face. I guess it was like back to freshman year in high school, I was on the bottom, invisible. My High School career had been a succes actually. I started as a insecure, stuttering girl that didn't really know who I really was, but I ended with many friends, a national trophy for Glee club and a massive boost of confidence! But as I was walking in the crowded hallway, trying to find the head office, it felt like my confidence dropped a little. I auditioned for NYADA this spring, I sang a moving ballad and thought that I'd nailed it. But I didn't come in. I was constantly crying for the entire summer to be honest. But I got in to NYU, it was in the middle of a semester, but that woudn't change anything, right?

"Hello", I said as I walked into the head office. A woman in her 50's with blonde hair and kind blue eyes looked at me.

"Hi! How can I help you miss?"

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, I'm a freshman and I start today."

"Oh!" The woman said and immediatley started looking through a pile of papers, she didn't look very organized. "Miss Chang!"

"Cohen-Chang", I quickly corrected her.

"Miss Cohen-Chang, sorry", she said and glinted a smile towards me. "Here's your schedule", she said and handed it to me. I gave it a quick look, I started with a dance class right away. I send Artie, my roomate, a thank in my head, since it was his idea that I should bring dance clothes. Me and Artie dated Freshman year in High school, it really helped me, and if it wouldn't for him I was afriad that I would have might still been the old gothic Tina, with no hopes and dreams, at least no one that I believed in.

We broke up in Sophomore year. Or, I broke up with him to be exact. I just wasn't feeling that spark anymore. I didn't date more, well, I did actually go on a few dates, but nothing lasted. Artie dated alot though. I was really happy for him, but still I was a little jealous. How come that he found love so easily and I couldn't?

When he heard that I had come into NYU, he asked me if I wanted to move into his apartment. It was small, but I would fit in he promised. I would be forever thankful.

"Welcome to NYU, I hope you will feel safe and at home here", she said.

"Thank you", I said and walked out of the room. Well that went smooth, no rosacea or stutter, which I could easily get in nervous situations.

I oriented myself towards the dance classroom. When I finally found it, I was ten minutes late. I quickly changed to my black dance pants, my turquoise Nike's and my pink top. As I was running into the room I put my long hair up in a ponytail. My class had already started, they were doing some kind of waltz I guessed, but I wasn't sure since dancing had never been my thing.

"Stop, stop!" A masculine voice shouted. I turned to him. He was pretty tall, he had black hair and wow- I couldn't help but look at his massive biceps. "Who are you?" It took me a few seconds before I realized that that question was for me.

"T-Tina Cohen C-chang", great, now I'm stuttering. "I started t-today."

"And why are you late Miss Chang?"

"Cohen-Chang", I corrected him. God, why could no one get my name right?

"Don't correct me", he said threatening. "I asked you why you're late."

"I couldn't find the right classroom, I'm sorry Mr-"

" ", he said. I saw some students smiling at eachother. 'They have the same last name!' I could tell that was what they were thinking. "Well then you should have come here earlier today. We don't have time for late people."

"I'm s-sorry", I said and found myself blushing.

"And know we're 23 in this class, which means that we're uneven and I can't pair you up", started to look mad and I felt the impulse to run away. "Then you have to dance with me, great", he said and didn't really sound like it was that great. "Do you even know how to waltz?"

"No, not really."

He sighed. "Okay." He turned on the slow, classical music from his boombox and grabbed me, pretty violently. He put his arm around my waist and started dancing with the music. I didn't know how to waltz, and it became pretty clear now. I stepped on his feet and walked in the wrong direction constantly. I could already tell that wasn't my biggest supporter.

**XxXxX**

"Was it really that bad?" Rachel said as she ate from her vegan pizza.

"You have no idea, he hates me", I said and sighed.

"He sounds hot though", Kurt said and drank some of his diet coke.

"You're engaged Kurt, I don't think you can think about men like that anymore", Santana said.

Me, Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Santana were sitting around the table in their apartment and were eating pizza. Me and Artie visitet their apartment pretty often since it wasn't so far away from ours, and they had a much bigger place. Me and Artie's place got too crowded sometimes.

"Shit, should've thought about that before I acceptet that ring!" Kurt joked and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Back to Tina's problem", Rachel said. "Me and Miss July pretty much started a war towards eachother, and we solved it. So don't worry Tee, he will love you one day."

Funny thing is, he actually did one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thank you for the review and the reads. And thank you for the followers, it means so much to me3 So heres a new chapter :D**

**XxXxX**

After a few weeks I learned that wouldn't love me, like Rachel said. I think he actually started to hate me even more. I was improving my dance, I know I was, I practiced with Santana and Rachel three times a week, and every night by myself infront of the mirror. But couldn't see that. All that he saw was my flawed footwork and that I needed to drink water after every dance. I got dehydrated alot, I couldn't help it. So if he didn't wanted to see me faint and get the blame for it, he better let me drink water!

I didn't say that to him of course. All I did was to nod when he told that I was a lousy dancer. It sucked that all my confidence was gone. If he would teach me dancing last year, I would simply say 'I'm amazing, and if you can't see that, I'm sorry.' Then I would just walk away, not letting him finish his sentence. But somehow I couldn't formulate those sassy words anymore.

Still, was extremely attractive. His abs that you can somehow see under his tight top, his brown, irresistible eyes and his black hair that had the perfect balance between messy and classy. Don't get me started.

I slapped myself in the head because of my previous thought. He was my teacher, a bad one! Sure, he was an excellent dancer, but he did nothing but giving me crap.

But still, those _biceps._

**XxXxX**

"Remember when you had a crush on Ben Brown, that football player?" Rachel said while we were walking in the busy streets of Manhattan. "He has such beautiful eyes!" She said and copied my voice. I actually did say just those words two years ago. I used to sit and watch his football practise and imagine that he would go up to me after the practise and kiss me. Silly, I know. But we all got those fantazies! When I saw him making out with Katie Smith, it broke my heart but I got over it after a week. Then I started to crush on Andy Thomas, he was president of the school newspaper. I actually joined that club beacuse of him. But that is an another story.

"I have always been a gooey romantic, I know!" I laughed as I took a zip from my latte.

"So this douchebag , screw him! Bring the old Tina back and show him where he actually stands. On the bottom on your 'important-people-list'."

"I'm pretty sure I don't have a list like that", I chuckled.

Rachel pushed me in my side and laughed. "Then make one. Because you are in the greatest city in the world, you don't need people who just throw shit on you in your life."

**XxXxX**

Next day I walked into school, full of confidence. Last night I had stand infront of the mirror and told myself what was so great about me and I felt more confident already.

And my day started pretty good. My first class were singing, which went great. My teacher adored me and my voice, and let me sing solos frequently. Sometimes it felt like I was the teachers pet though. I often stayed a bit after class to help with her sheetmusic and we talked about the lesson. And even though it was kind of depressing, she was the only friend I had made in the school. No one were mean to me, I just felt invisible. It didn't matter though, I already had great friends, I didn't need new ones.

But it would actually be nice to have someone to sit with at lunch…

After 's class I had dance, where I would confront him. But as the class started and everyone had paired up, which meant that I needed to dance with ,again. He introduced us to tango, which is an extremely sensual dance. He showed us some moves and than put on the music. Latin rythms came out from the speaker and he grabbed my hift with his big hand.

"I hope you have practiced ", he said.

"Cohen Chang", I corrected him, tired of him not getting my name properly.

"I'm here to teach you dance, you're not here to teach me anything", he said and smirked.

"Don't you think it's a little below a teacher's standard not knowing your pupils name?" I asked while we danced through the room.

He chuckled. "Finally some anger from your side. I have waited for that for two weeks now!"

"What does that mean?"

"That means that I can tell you that your footwork is completely out of control right now, without you bursting in to tears", he said and smirked. I had the urge to slap him, but I didn't of course.

**XxXxX**

"Don't Brooklyn Academy take singers?" I asked Artie while laying on my bed in my small bedroom. When Artie lived here alone he used this room as a wardrobe and where he put things which he didn't know what to do with. So it was a very small room. We barely got my bed into it. But it was okay. I had a view to the street and the apartment across the road, and I all I really needed was a bed. I had my clothes in my bag and some in the hall. My beauty products were in the bathroom and the TV was in the livingroom. It was small, but I really liked it.

Artie had bigger difficulties, since he was in his chair. We needed to keep the place clean so he could roll on forward and sometimes the lift outside was broken, which meant that me and our neighbor, needed to carry him up. Luckily we lived on second floor, so it wasn't that heavy.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so", Artie said while looking at his computer.

"Then I can start your class", I said and sighed.

Artie laughed. "Yeah, like you want to spend your days watching old films so you can understand their technique."

"I just want to get away from !" I whined.

"Then switch dance group."

"He's the only one that teaches freshmans."

"Then take away dance from your schedule, I'm sure you can do that."

"I can't, if I want any big broadway roles I need to be able to dance. Well, I can switch teacher next year, so I guess I just need to survive this year, and then everything will workout."

"Preach to that woman!" Artie shouted. I laughed.

"How about you? Don't you miss performing?"

"Of course I do, but I love creating films, maybe even more than performing. So it's okay. And I always perform in the showers, so…"

"Yeah, I can hear you. I can't believe our neighbors haven't kicked us out yet!" I said and laughed so much until my stomach hurted.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry will be much nicer soon ;)**

**And btw, sorry if there is any spelling errors. I have a new computer that doesn't have spell check on it, and I'm swedish which means that english isn't a language I speak on a daily basis. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So how does the wedding planes go? It feels like we haven't talked for ages!" I exclaimed as me and Blaine were at starbucks with coffee and muffins, we had a lot of catching up to do!

"I know, we've both been crazy busy! Me with NYADA and you with NYU", yes, Blaine had come into NYADA, which didn't really boost my confidence. Don't get me wrong, I loved Blaine and he was my best friend, I was so happy for him. But seeing him talking about NYADA always reminded that I wasn't as good as him.

"I know, it sucks. I miss you", I sighed.

"I miss you too Tee, it sucks not being able to see you everyday", he said and squeezed my hand. People probably thought we dated since we usualy held hands or hugged and just acted generally romantically with eachother. I actually did have a crush on him last year. But I think it was just of pure loneliness. Everyone around me dated and I was left behind. I was feeling alone, so, somehow, I developed feelings for Blaine to moderate the feeling of loneliness. I was a mess back then. I was a bitch to be honest, I was struggeling with finding myself. But as I got more confident, my feelings about him changed from romantically to friendly. Now a days we were best friends, and he was about the get married! I mean, how can I not be supportive about that?

"And the wedding planes are okay, I mean, this takes time!" He sighed. "Both me and Kurt are busy with school. But we have found a place."

"You're kidding me!" I squealed. "Where?"

"It's nothing special, and it's pretty much everything we can afford with. But it's this little chapel in Brooklyn, it's really beautiful, very small though."

"That sounds great, oh, I can't wait to go dress shopping with Santana, Rachel and Mercedes!" We four were bridesmaides, or, groomsmaides? I didn't know what to call it when two men were getting married. Well, we're the four girls in matching dresses who are supposed to smile and cry at the altar. I think you'll get the picture.

"You're going to look fabulous, for sure", Blaine said and chuckled.

**XxXxX**

The lathin rythms streamed out of my phone and I immediatley took my place infront of the mirror in the hall. I started dancing in time with the music and imagined that I had a partner. If someone would watch me right now, it would look so weird. A sweaty girl wearing pretty much only underwear, dancing with her arms wide open like she had a partner? Woah, don't get close to that one.

When I heard someone rattle with keys outside the door I quickly turned of the music and rushed into the bathroom. Yes, me and Artie had history. Yes, he was my best friend. But when we dated we never even came to second base. We were to young and insecure at that time. So we had never seen eachother in only underwear, and I didn't want that to change. It was too unconfortable.

"Tina? Are you home?" Artie said.

"Yeah, in the bathroom!"

"Okay."

I decided to take a shower and go to bed early that night. Next day I would confront , I had promised myself. I had to, no backing down this time!

**XxXxX**

The next day I woke up early, nearly one hour before my alarm. I enjoyed my extra long time before school and laid in bed extra long. Then I went to the bakery down the street, bought some bread and donuts. When I came home Artie had just woken up, and rolled with baggy eyes from his room. When he saw the bag in my hands and when the smell hit him he smiled. "Best roommate ever."

We shared a lovely breakfast and I had a lot of time to get ready. I decided to wear a green dress with a white collar. I put on my black knee socks and put on some make up. I packed my bag and put on my .

"I'm leaving!" I shouted as I opened the door.

"Okay, see ya later Tee!" Artie said from the bathroom.

I felt extremerly happy, even the crowded subway couldn't stop me from smiling. I walked into school with an over dose of confident. I can do this!

After a lunch that I spend in the schoolyard, with a meatball sandwich as my only company, I walked to the dressing room and changed into my blue shorts and my white tanktop. I walked into the room before everyone else and found sorting some cds.

"Good morning Miss Cohen", he said without even turning around. I had gotten used to him saying my name wrong, and I knew he only did it to irritate me, but I didn't care about correcting him. If he wanted to be childish, that was his problem. Not mine.

"Good morning ", I said and started streching. The rest of the class walked in and started to strech as well.

"Today we will continue with the tango, the same steps as we have practised the past week. So pair up and let's go!" He said and clapped his hand. I walked up to him. I was used to dancing with him now. And even though I shouldn't, I really enjoyed it. I didn't even care that he constantly told me that I was doing wrong. I turned on the music and grabbed my hip while I grabbed his hand.

"Have you practised during the weekend?" He asked. But before I could answer, he took a short a glance at my feet. "Nope, sure doesn't seem like it."

"Why are you constantly telling me that I suck?" I asked him.

"I do not tell you that you suck."

"Not out loud, but I know what you think. And since you tell me what I am doing wrong everyday, it's pretty obvious."

"It's my job to tell you what you are doing wrong. Blame the schoolboard", he said as I put my leg on his thigh as it was a part of the dance. I looked into his eyes. Behind all that evil he had in those, there was something nice too. I just knew it, and I wanted it to come out.

"There's a difference between teaching and just being rude, and you have left being just a teacher a while ago", I said.

"So you're sassy now", said and smiled. "I like it. And I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, but I'm here to teach, and I teach my own way. If you don't like it, theres the door", he said and pointed at the door out of the room. A few weeks ago, I would apologize and keep on dancing. But I couldn't tolerate his attitude. So I let go of him, grabbed my bag and walked out of the room with everyones glares in my back. I smiled as I walked out of the room. The real, confident Tina was back, finally.

**Hi! Hope you like this chapter. And happy Friday to all of you, I guess I'm not the only one who have been waiting for this day ever since Monday? Have a nice weekend and I will post as fast as I get a new chapter done :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**I'm soo sorry it has taken me a whole week to post a new chapter. But this week has been crazy busy, and I think it'll be the same for the next few weeks… But I get christmas holliday in 28 days haha :P**

"I'm not sure Tina, is it that great skipping your dance lessons?" Kurt said in concern. "You might not like that guy, but you can't put your school career on a risk."

"I agree with Kurt", Rachel said. Our gang were having our weekly dinner at a cheap resturant in Bushwick. I had never been out eating in Bushwick, and I was a little sceptical about doing it since there was a lot of crime in this part of the city. But Rachel, Kurt and Santana, who had lived there for a year, told me that I shouldn't worry. And they thought this restaurant was great. I didn't really share their opinion though. I had ordered a chicken soup and got it about 40 minutes later, I mean, how long can it take to make a soup? And the soup wasn't that tasty. It was too salty and tasted odd.

"If you want to be big on Broadway, you have to be able to dance and you need to handle the critics. For example, after Funny Girl some people were going on and on how I was too young for the role, and didn't deserve it. But you know what I did?" I shook my head. "I cried a little in my bed, then went straight to Broadway, did an amazing show and didn't give a crap about the critics."

"But I can't stand that guy. And I don't have the confidence like you, I can not look past of what he said. I just can't", I took some soup and felt everyones eyes at me.

"Tina", Santana said. "I know that I have been a bitch to you in High School and offended you quite a lot. But please believe me when I say this, you are amazing. And if that guy doesn't see that, Imma go all Lima hights on him", she said and grinned.

We all bursted into laughter and I coudln't be more pleased about how amazing my friends were.

As me and Artie were walking home in the cold, but nice, November evening I could see that Artie seemed a little sad. He's always joking around or telling me something super nerdy about filmmaking, but now he were just rolling in silence.

"Is something wrong Artie?", I asked him.

"No, why would you think that?" He said and smiled at me. But I'd known him for five years, I knew how he looked when his smile was made of pure happiness. And now it was not the case.

"You're so quiet."

"So I can't be a little tired without being acused for being sad?" He asked, and I knew he was starting to become mad. Now I knew something was wrong, he usualy never lost his temper.

"I know you in and out Artie, and I can tell that you're sad right now. Would you mind sharing your thoughts?" I asked in concern.

He sighed. "Okay. Remember Freshman year, and that douche Mr. Bryan Ryan came to us and told us about dreams?" I nodded. How could you forget a hypocrite like that?

"My dream was to dance. You were the one who made me come out with it, and to be totally honest. It still is."

I looked at him for a couple of seconds. I thought he had let go of that dream as he started making films.

"I don't like that you are throwing away your chance to dance beacuse of a guy, when I can't dance, and I never will", he said.

"Artie", I whispered. "I had no idea that you've felt this way all the time. I'm so sorry."

"No, no it's okay. It's your life, don't let me step into it. Well, roll into it."

"I need to take that class again."

"Tina, you don't need to!"

"I'm throwing away an amazing opportunity to dance just because I'm unhappy about my teacher. That's what cowards do! And I'm not one of them. I promise you, tomorrow I'm gonna walk into that classroom, dance a killing Tango and I will blow everyone away. But not for me, or any of them", I said and put my palms on his knees. "For you." He smiled, and now it was of pure happiness.

**XxXxX**

The next day I walked into the dance classroom and saw some confused faces. I hadn't been on a single dance rehearsal for a week. They sure was suprised to see me again.

" ", I greeted him as he was standing at the boombox. He turned around.

" , how nice to see you again. Have you realized that you have been skipping classes for a week now?"

"Yeah, and I-", I began, but he interupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"Then why are you here?"

"I just needed a break from here. But now I'm ready to dance again."

"A break?" He asked me with a evil grin on his face. "This is college, you can't just skip classes for a week, like you're in pre school. You're a grown up now."

"I know, but the way you have been treating me-"

"The way I have been treating you? Do you blame all this on me?"

"Yeah, the way you have been telling me that I'm a lousy dancer every class isn't really boosting my confidence." I could tell 's face became more and more angry looking. I suddenly wanted to run away before his head would explode.

" , I'm sick of your attitude. I am helping you to get better, and you acuse your bad confidence on me."

"Don't you get it? You have not helped me to get better. You have done the opposite actually. I don't think you're qualified to teach, especially not young adults, when all you do is just telling us that we suck!" I said, but as I looked on his face I knew that I had said too much.

"Get out of my classroom", he said in a low voice.

"What?"

"You come in here and tell me that I shouldn't teach? GET OUT OF HERE!" I had no choice but to run away, I didn't even take my bag since I was too afraid of him. He had never shouted on me before. I was terrified. As I got out in the corridor I started crying. My chance to become a good dancer was impossible. Why did I screw it up like this? Why couldn't I take critics without thinking about myself in a bad way?

Why did I always overreact?

When the bell rang and the school day had come to an end, I went to his classroom to get my bag. I was afraid that he would still be there. But somehow I was pretty sure that his last class ended 2pm, but maybe he was still in school. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. It looked empty and I didn't hear him, so I quietly walked in. I saw my black duffel bag right away and aproached it. Then I heard a low and compact voice. I couldn't hear what it said, since it was murmuring. Then I heard sobbing. Not the kind of sobbing as you cry when you hit your toe in a chair. That kind of sobbing you get when your cat died. But somehow, this sounded so much worse.

Then, out of the door that led to his office, he walked out. He had red, puffy eyes and it came clear to me that he was the one that had been crying. We looked at eachother for a couple of seconds, I wasn't sure if I should grab my bag and run away, or hug him. He bursted into tears again and burried his face in his big hands. My bag, that I had just picked up, fell out of my hands and I walked towards him. Without thinking, I put my arms around him. He's pretty tall, so he bend over which made it much easier for me. I rubbed his back slowly as he cried loudly on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay", I said comforting. I didn't know why he was crying, and I wasn't sure if it was going to be okay. But for that moment I didn't care. I just hugged him, and I had a feeling I had been wanting to do that since the day I first saw him.


	5. Quick update! (No chapter)

Hi people!

Sorry for the lack of update these past few weeks. But as I said last week, I'm reallyyy busy right now (why do my teacher think it's okay to have millions of tests and essay to finish right before christmas?) And this weekend I'm going to Gothenburg, so I wont be able to write anything. I have started on the new chapter today though, so hopefully it will be done within a week!

Sorry for keeping you wait for so long after every chapter, but in a few weeks I'll post alot, pinky promise!

Thank you **so **much for your reviews, it means sooo much and you always make me smile3 Also thank you for over 500 reads, that's insane!

Love you and I'll see you very soon :)))


	6. Chapter 5

**Finally a new chapter, yay! :D And finally some chemistry between the two of them, yay! Sorry that it has taken so long for me to finsih this chapter, and I'm sorry that I need to go for the classic excuse "I'm so busy right now", but it's actually true. In the end of a term it's always so much going on for me. It'll be much better in a few weeks though :)**

**XxXxX**

"How can you even say that?" I practically shouted as we were sitting in a coffee shop.

"How can you not agree with me?" He said just as loud as me.

"How do you expect me to agree with you when you claim that the Rolling Stones are better than the Beatles?"

"Because they are", he said and smiled. Yes, me and , well I have know understand that his firstname is Mike, were having dinner at a restaurant in Manhattan. And no, we did not yell at eachother. Okay, we did, but not in the way we did before, now it was of friendship. He was a suprisingly nice guy when you got to know him.

After I had comforted him we sat down on the floor in his classroom and just talked. Not about the reason he was crying, just about general things about ourselves. I told him that my parents were chinese, and he told me his parents were too. It was great knowing that we had something in common. I told him that I loved to sing and that I had won a Nationals trophy for Glee club in High School and he was really impressed and asked if I could sing for him. I said no and laughed. I was too shy to do that. He told me that he grew up in Brooklyn. His parents were very poor and he got bullied in school for not having the newest stuff.

On his sparetime he always danced, it made him feel happy and free, ever since he was a toddler. His parents didn't support his career choice though, since they didn't have that much money they wanted him to get a job where he would get paid a lot, and with Mike's grades, he would get a job like that if he wanted, but he didn't want to. First he wanted to be a performer and dance at big shows, but after a year of unemployment and constantly going on auditions he decided to become a dance teacher, which would let him do what he liked the most on a daily basis. He wasn't that excited to teach though. Sure, he was an excellent teacher, but he had a temper and got mad easily, which I had experienced a lot. So he was still figuring out what to do with his career, but intil then, he enjoyed being a teacher.

"Come on!" I shouted. "Have you ever heard Blackbird, or Hey Jude? Those are classics!"

"Yes, I have heard them, and yes, they are excellent, but still Start me up? Jumpin' Jack flash?"

I groaned. "This argument isn't really going anywhere, is it?" I said and smiled as I took the last bite of my chocolate chip cookie.

"It's really not", he said and laughed as he drank the last droplets from his coffee. "Want to get out of here and maybe go to Central Park? It's so sweaty in here", he said. I nodded as he picked up his wallet. I did the same, but without even looking at me he simply said. "Don't you dare."

"I'll pay next time", I said and smirked as I put my brown leather wallet back in my pocket. He looked up on me and smiled.

"That sounds great."

We walked through Central Park and coudln't stop talking in eachothers mouths. Not literally. We had so many subjects going on, we even talked about how we liked our eggs in the morning (he liked scrambled, and I liked poached). There was something about him that made it so interesting to listen to him. Maybe it was the way he gestured with his arms, or the way he laughed after every sentence. But it was probably the way he was so passionate about everything he talked about. Even breakfast.

It was a beautiful New York day. The sky were blue and sunny, it was very cold though and I regretted wearing my pink coat instead of my brown one, the brown one was so much warmer! But the pink one were much prettier though…

The snow still hadn't comed, I wasn't suprised since it was only in the middle of November but I really couldn't wait until the first snow falling from the big sky.

After our very interesting discussion (I'm not sarcastic, it actually was very interesting), we both kept quiet as we walked through the big park.

"Can I ask you something?" I said after something that felt like ten minutes in silence.

"Sure."

"Why were you crying? I know it's really unsensetive of me to ask, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to", he looked at me for a second and I could see him unbuckle himself. I knew right away that I had stepped over line. "I'm sor-", I began, but he interupted.

"It's about my mom", he said. "She got diagnosed with breast cancer seven months ago, and I got a call from her doctor telling me that she had just passed away. Over the last months she has gotten even worse, that's why my mood hasn't been on top. Especially towards you."

"Mike…" I said and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, that's horrible." I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, I had never been in a situation similar to this. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry that I have been so bitchy in class and that I couldn't take critic. I had no idea what you were going through", I backed out from the hug and looked him right in the eyes. "I know that we're not that close but I want you to know that you can talk to me about it. All the time. I won't even yell at you if you call me at 3 A.M." He smiled and hugged me tight. "And if that's the reason you have been so angry lately, I don't think it's fair of me to bitch about how you have behaved."

"Thank you Tina", he whispered in my hair.

XxXxX

After me and Mike had said good bye I couldn't stop thinking about him and how he had just lost his mom. I started thinking about my mom and how supportive she's been about my dreams. Both she and dad were lawyers, and I know that they wanted me to have a stable job like them, but they knew how much singing ment to me and they had never stopped me from wanting that. I decided to call them, which I realized I hadn't done in several weeks.

"Cohen-Chang", moms lawyer-ish voice said as she picked up the phone.

"Mom!" I squealed.

"Tina!" She said and her lawyer voice was gone. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. How're you? And dad?"

"Oh, just great! We miss you dearly though, any chance that you will come home by Thanksgiving?"

"Maybe, if I don't have any plans with the gang. But I'll come to Christmas, I promise."

"That's great, it's so lonely in the house without hearing you sing every hour of the day."

"It must be nice with some silence though," I laughed.

"No, it just gets lonely. We have the radio on all the time so it wont be too quiet."

"How sweet of you", I said and found myself grinning wide.

"Oh, I need to go. The rice is ready. Can you call some other time? Dad would love to talk to you aswell!" I smiled, I could see her in my mind. I knew she was standing in the hall were the phone was. She probably wore her favourite light green apron with the chinese letters on it, and even though she had told me at least twenty time what those letters meant, I never remebered it. My stomach hurted of how much I missed her and dad.

"I would love to talk to him too. I love you mom."

"I love you too Tee, I'll see you soon."


End file.
